


Shadows Of Evil - Ascension

by CaptainLoki115



Series: Shadows of Evil [8]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLoki115/pseuds/CaptainLoki115
Summary: Delve deep into the action, uncover the secrets as Angel and Blaire along with all their friends battle the undead hordes in the closed in spaces of a Russian cosmonaut facility. It's life and death as the characters come to terms with their seemingly fruitless efforts to  steam the tide of the zombie apocalypse,  is this then end? Contains course language and adult themes, Call of Duty Blackops zombies  the characters, Edward Richtofen, Takeo Masaki, Samantha Maxsis, Nikolai Belinski and Tank Dempsey are owned by Treyarch and Activision. Roy Mustang is owned by Hiromu Arakawa and Blaire Taylor is owned by Gellyfish T. Angel Cain is owned by yours truly. Liam Neeson is owned by Himself as well as Emilia Clarke and Kit Harington also owned by themselves respectively  😎





	1. Descent Into Darkness

A lot has happened to me since the day I met Blaire, none of which I would change, despite our sometimes violent tendancies, our strange friendship continues to shine, through every test of might, we have adapted to the worst and survived. But that's all we are doing, surviving, we aren't living like we should, but how can we, when the world we knew is long gone, replaced by a misshapen society in the clutches of death itself. The living fight the dead in the streets, clawing there way to some semblance of safety in a broken and torn world. I stood on the roof of our last bastion of hope, a bunker in the middle of an unpopulated nowhere, surrounded by decaying skyscrapers, the green all but lost to a sea of dirt and dust. Smoke bellowed from my nostrils, the cool dry air howled by and my mind was left to wander, wonder if we would ever bounce back from this tragedy. It wasn't long before he found me, silently walking up to me, he folded his arms around my waist and nestled his chin in the crook of my shoulder. "Thinking too hard will give you a head ache Angel" he commented kissing my cheek. "I just have this feeling that our job is far from over Roy, we wouldn't want to grow complacent yet my love" I answered turning to him and kissing him back. It had been a little over a month since I had expressed my love for him, he had returned the feelings and the rest is history, reluctantly he pulled back and smiled at me just as Blaire appeared at the metal stairwell shaking her head at us love birds. "Thought I might find you twitter patted idiots here" She scoffed as I laughed and rolled my eyes. "There something more you wish to emphasize on before we get down to brass tacs?" I asked strolling over to my Russian comrade. "Yeah, something about it being about fucking time you two finally got together" She said, "I'm not gonna say I'm happy for you as the very statement leaves a nasty taste in my mouth" I smirked as Roy laughed. "We thank you for your understanding Blaire" he commented and Blaire raised her fist at him, shaking it with a 'I'm gonna destroy you' look in her eyes. "The tech geeks need your help with some old technology they found, like now Cain" Blaire instructed, grabbing my collar and dragging me into the bunker. I entered the room the tech support were in, finding them all scratching their heads, I then noticed the old as fuck radio on the metal table, blackened and coated in crimson blood. "Ah, Angel, we were hoping you may know how to get this thing to function, our boys in Russia found this while they scrounging around for amunition" said Paul, I walked to the table, getting down to the radios level and inspecting it thoroughly. "It's got power it just won't turn on" Andrew commented as I turned it on and hit it just above the frequency tuner. Blaire raised her fist to hit it again but I stopped her, I felt around a bit until I found a hard lump just under the metal cover, with one well placed smack I got it to transmit. Unfortunately whatever the message that was being transmitted was in Russian so I couldn't understand anything except that whoever it was needed help. I looked at Blaire, she was nodding her head and only stopped to return my gaze when the transmission repeated itself. "He says his name is Gersh, he is trapped, in a cosmonaut facility, 'she' is coming and something about a Casimir Mechanism needing to be repaired" She explained, she raised an eyebrow, "what's with the pale face Cain?" I rubbed my head. "She's back" I said in disbelief and then without warning I fainted, but did I. ...

^I opened my eyes, that was when I knew that I was no longer in my body, I could see everyone becoming frantic, Roy cradled my seemingly lifeless body in his arms begging me to wake. Then I saw her, Samantha Maxsis, she stood floating in front of me, a wicked grin adorned her face and her eyes were voids of black, she laughed, it sounded twisted and bitter and then she spoke. "The time has come, seek me out to end this game, descend into darkness and claim your fate .... Colonel Engel Cain" then everything faded to black^


	2. Who Dares Wins

I opened my eyes, squinting in the glare of the artifical light, when my vision focused I saw Liam Neeson standing over me and I groaned. "You had us worried there a moment" he said as I sat up and looked around the room. "That little bitch..." I stated standing up and brushing the dirt off myself and storming out of the room. Roy and the others followed me out confused as fuck, "what's going on Cain?" Blaire demanded calmly as I turned on my heal to face her. "Who's a little bitch?" Liam asked looking at me knowingly, I sighed. "Long story short, turns out that everything we fought towards in 1918 was basically for nothing" I said, I was met with a lot of confused and angry looks from all parties concerned with that statement. "Explain ms cryptic" Blaire asked cracking her knuckles in case my answer is up to her standard. I took a moment to compose my thoughts, "you remember when Samantha wanted her freedom and how we gave her that, I never thought about it enough until now, but, I think we may have made a grave mistake without realizing it" I explained, "she tricked us into freeing her from a spiritual prison, she is now able to walk the world unbound to any given spot, which I think is why I saw her just before" I gazed around at the faces of my friends, all except Liam's were fustrated. "So that was who was talking to you then" he said earning him all the attention in the hall. "What are you talking about? Angel wasn't talking to noone she had passed out" Roy said looking to me and then back at Neeson. "So, I was seeing that right, it wasn't a dream" I summized as Roy looked at me expectantly, I knew then I had to explain myself. "Angel can astral travel" Neeson explained, "and I can see ghosts" this very statement caused Blaire to burst out laughing, which freaked everyone out so much that they all jumped away from her except me and Liam. "Your not serious right? Angel can just leave her body and walk around like a ghost is that what you want me to believe?" Roy asked, he shook his head and I did as well. I then sat down by the wall, looking right at Liam Neeson, "see you on the other side Mills" I said leaning back and closing my eyes, causing Neeson to laugh. "See you soon, ghosty" he replied as I left my body, moments later I emerged from it in my spectral form and watching Roy's reaction. "So what, I take it you can see her right, What is she doing?" He asked Neeson, Liam waved at me and I returned the gesture and phased my hand through Roy's chest causing him to shiver. "That feeling you just got was her touching you, if you can remember from when we were in that mining town, the lightning from out of thin air? That was her too" Neeson explained and Roy's eyes widened. "She was doing that?, so then she was also astral traveling when we first got there and she landed hard against the wall?" Roy quizzed and Liam nodded. "Let's just say the force of the impact knocked her out of her body" he answered as I woke up and stood slowly. "Now that my little secrets out I guess you may have a harder time trusting me Roy?" I said as he drew me into a hug. "No way Angel, I trust you still, I think it's time we traveled to Russia and end this little girls twisted game" he declared calmly and we moved off to gear up.

I walked a brisk pace to the first Heli on deck, I jumped in the passenger seat and signalled the pilot to take off, much to the annoyance of my friends I left without them, Roy looked on as I disappeared into the distance and signaled the others to follow in the second helicopter. I was determined not to let anyone else get hurt because of her, we flew towards our destination with speed, clearing the building storm that would kept the others from following right after us, we hit open ocean and I prepared myself for what was to come. 

"She thinks she can cut us out of this fight, she wants to do this alone" Neeson explained as Blaire punched the metal wall a third time. "Still hasn't learned after all these fucking years" She growled and punched the wall again. "When the weather clears we are going after her, this time we end this and stop our friend from self destructing" Roy said as the rain buckets down just outside the building.

As the helicopter edged closer to my destination, I took a moment to survey what I could see of the area. A large rocket, a rather abandoned string of facility buildings and small pockets of open yet confined outside space and another curiosity, what seemed to be some kind of launch pad. "I'll drop you down on this launch pad thingy" the pilot said to me and I nodded exiting the machine as it came close enough to the ground. I readied my rifle and moved towards the main buildings, treading carefully and staying alert. As I entered the building I came to two flights of stairs, one going down, one going up, I decided to go upwards to the roof, incase I ran into some not so friendlies. The wind whistled through the broken windows, I reached the roof top, turning on the power I looked to my left and spotted that fucking wooden box with the question mark on it. That was when I realised a crucial aspect of this place. 'I want to play a game, Engel Cain' said the disembodied voice of the little girl who started all this. "What did you have in mind?" I said aloud but received no answer, then I clicked, "shit I done goofed" I had walked right into her trap.

Roy shifted nervously as Kit Harington and Emilia Clarke watched the itchy, rag tag team of zombie killing masters closely. "Mustang.... just fucking sit down" Blaire growled, eyeing the 3 actors present on board the massive helicopter. "You're making them nervous" Edward commented as the pilot announced that they had almost reached their target. When the facility came into view Roy's face lost its colour, 100s of zombies populated this so called 'abandoned' place and Angel was nowhere to be seen. "I knew it" Nikolai mumbled readying his gun. Seconds later, the group witnesses at rocket launching and just as quickly it erupted into fire, the Shockwave of the explosion threw the heli off balance sending it into a nose dive as all passengers prepared for a crash landing. The bird smashed tail first into the side of the main building, scattering the debris into the area clear of the chain link fence, the heli collided with the ground, skidding to a haul just shy of this fence. "Fuck, just what the fuck!" Dempsey shouted emerging from the wreckage and covering the area as the others climbed out, all except the pilot who was killed on impact with the ground. "We got contacts dead ahead and all around! Heads up and swiveling people!" Mustang ordered as they retreated into the building only to hear more explosions and what sounded like *Never! You little fuck!* Was heard from further upstairs and mustang moved to investigate all the while knowing full well who was swearing like a sailor and blowing shit up. He walked through the double doors to be met with a few dead corpses and grenade smoke. "Told you not to touch me asshole!", the insults sounded closer and another explosion told Roy he was defiantly going the right way. Blaire was hot on Mustangs heals knowing that the crazy German would have a scent on some good weapons, she pushed pasted Roy and ran straight into a cloud of grenade smoke and right up the stairs to where she was hiding or so Blaire thought.

Moments earlier 

Alarms sounded off as Samantha made her presence known, releasing her undead into the facility, I heard their wails travel up the internal parts of the facility, it's bowels and they were mad angry and hunting for me. I quickly activated this wooden box, first relieving the Ray Gun Mark 2, which I holstered and the second weapon was the normal Ray Gun, which was nice, for once, after receiving these from the magic box I ran down the stairs away from the main building out through one of the other wings not before throwing 2 grenades up the metal stairs behind me, I then heard the rocket readying to take off, I decided to have a little fun and see how much damage they could really do, I fired the space blow dryer and blew up the rocket, dancing around in a circle I hear another horrendous boom and the sound of crunching metal and building. "Wow, I hope that wasn't me" I commented, back tracking up the stairs and almost into the arms of a zombie, I half laugh screamed at the zombie before blowing it's head off and loosing my footing, I rolled back down the metal stairs head first and faceplanted the wall. I got up, rubbing my face and snorting, turning to face my attempted murderers head on, I threw 2 more grenades. *Shit! You little fucker!* I shouted and backed up into the next small room adjacent to the one I just left, zombies forced me backwards up more stairs, one of them getting a little too close for comfort. "Told you not to touch me asshole!" I taunted turning him to paste, I threw more grenades out the door way and ran up yet more fucking stairs out onto an over hang, where one of the landing pads resided, I activated the lunar lander sequence, it bellowed smoke out from under it as it sat itself neatly into the pad. I then readied my space blow dryer as I saw a figure run at me throught the lander smoke.


	3. Casimir Mechanism

The smoke cleared to unveil Blaire fucking Taylor running full steam at me, with no time to react I took the punch she had for me, upon impact my body shot backwards, my soul however, left said body on the ground and continued until I grabbed the railing stopping myself from falling through it. I turned on my heal, entering my body and sitting up all in time for her to take the mark 1 ray gun as my unspoken punishment for ditching her earlier. I nodded, wiped the blood from my nose and stood up, speechless I focused back on my previous task at hand, trying to find a way out of this trap. Emilia and Kit both looked on in absolute horror, no of them finding the words for what had just transpired with all parties showing a mix of reactions right before zombies crowded their only exit. "We are now trapped in a corner it seems" Richtofen said as bullets sailed towards the relentless enemy. "Cain, I know you wouldn't just casually leave yourself no exit plan, might want to use it!" Blaire demanded and I signaled everyone to stand around the lander bay circle. I hit the button causing everyone to fly up and back to the bowels of the facility, once it landed I signalled for everyone to follow me out of the buildings and out into the open space portion of the area, where another lander pad existed leaving us yet another back door escape and thus furthering my little plot to take her out and save everyone. Roy watched me, not sure what he had done to offend me if anything at all, something told him I was up to something and he was determined to find out and so while we had a little break in the fight he confronted me. "Angela Cain, I know you're plotting something, if we don't have trust between us I can't help you, I just want to know why you are acting like this" he said, I looked at him, hurt in his gaze, but also concern, it was then I finally snapped, tears threatened to spill over, both parties emotions hit them at the same time but it was Roy that cried first as the sounds of the undead neared. "You guys can kiss and make up later, execute your fucking plan already and get us outta here!" Blaire demanded pushing us away from each other, I un holstered my Mark 2 Ray Gun, aiming it directly at the on coming horde, I unloaded blowing them all to bits and chunks, shrieks of joy could be heard resonating from Blaire as she danced through the red mist I had created, I then reloaded my weapon, switching to my rifle I had brought with me and firing at the stragglers, another break in combat allowed for Roy to make his way back to me, Dempsey and Nikolai covered Blaire as she rampages through the horde. Roy grabbed my hand and spun me to face him, placing a sweet kiss upon my lips he turned me around to face the battle, his arm tucked around my waistline, his gun rested on my shoulder and he took out all undead in front of us. Once we had cleared them out, I mentally recounted the next phase of my plan as everyone prepared for the finale.

Having powered all the node points and calibrated the Casimir mechanism to correct frequency all I needed to do now was to activated it and drive that little toddler back to her ghost crib. My head was aching, a migraine shot jolts of pain through my brain, the newbies were getting weary and tired by this point. I turned to Edward, tapping my head twice with 2 fingers I signalled to him for assistance, secretly and ran off in the direction of the main building, instead of going to the bottom I went to the top and back down the other side, I then moved outside and down a flight of concrete steps, running down the muddy bank to come within view of the rocket hanger bay, right up in a secret back room was what we came to call the Pack A Punch machine. I placed my weapon in first and Edward did his next, upgrading them to 115 powered Lazer type guns, having completed the task at hand we back tracked to where everyone else was holding off the undead, I open fired on them, Lazer streaked through the air cutting the mob to pieces and scaring shitless all but Mustang who was just grinning. "Covered in zombie blood again, this shit never gets old" Dempsey laughed as the zombies started to thin out slightly. "Now! Activate the device!" I yelled, Blaire hit the switch, a high pitch shrill assaulted my ears and I found myself finding it hard to function with the machine doing its job. Samantha screamed compiling her spiritual energy on the mortal plane she jettisoned herself from the area and back to Northern France, or so I had hoped. I didn't know, I blacked out moments after she bolted blood trickling from my ears and nose.

Roy Mustang Pov

She collapsed seemingly in slow motion, the machine self destructing after its power unit spiked. Samantha left the facility, hopefully fucking off back to where she came from. I gathered Angel up in my arms, using her radio to sign ally the second copter to come pick us up. Blaire covered the area with splash damage, damaging the zombies enough to slow them down while we all escaped. Angel was propped up in the helicopters one seat with belt straps, I put an Oregon mask over her face and strapped her in for the long rough ride back to base. "So much for destroying her, now Angel is in a coma and we are no closer to ending this little game of apocalypse" Nikolai huffed, trying not to fall over into poor Kit who is shaking a little. "Mr Neeson you look pale, we're you bit?" Emilia asked, Liam shook his head. "Just all kinds exhausted Ms Clarke" he answered smiling weakly as we landed back in the hanger. Doctors rushed out and placed Angel on a Streacher bed, putting an IV line into her arm and starting fluids to ensure that she wouldn't waste away while in her comatose state. I rubbed my sweat and blood coated face, staying with her until late I wasn't able to any longer. A few hours later, after giving my report I came to visit her, the doctor in charge of her care approached me with a half sad look. "She will recover, it's just a matter of how long she wishes to remain locked inside her subconscious, think of it as she's healing her mind right now" he explained patting my shoulder and walking back to his office to complete his prognosis and write up her medical notes. I sat down in the plastic chair beside her hospital bedside, tears I reluctantly allowed to escape my eyes dropped onto the floor beneath me, I gave in and wept facedown into her shoulder. "Don't you quit on me Angel Cain, I need you to tell me what to do, don't go where I can follow you" I begged, silent and unmoving she remains, but I try every day from then on. I'm determined to wake her, whatever it takes.


End file.
